


Take Me To The Top

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, High School, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Yeojin and Sooyoung fight their way to the top.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Im Yeojin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys~! This time I bring you a multi-chaptered fic!! My first yeoves story, a classic high school romance that can be also viewed as pure crack ^^
> 
> I had the inspiration to write this when the girls were selected as models for skoolooks. Seeing them in school uniforms gave me lots of ideas and I knew I had to write about it and I'm glad I did!!
> 
> My intention is that you picture the girls with the uniform that consisted of gray pants, a white shirt, a brown blazer, and a striped blue and red tie. Also, in the school they are attending, the students can choose to wear pants or skirts, so it's important that I mention that Sooyoung wears pants whereas Yeojin wears a skirt :D
> 
> Well, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this story which I hold dear in my heart as it has become one of my favorites <3
> 
> Let me know what you think of it and have a happy reading~!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

“... And then she did this thing with her tongue and I swear… My god...!! It was the best oral of my life…” A purple-haired girl told her friends about her latest hookup while a tall long-haired girl joined them at the cafeteria table.

“Who are we talking about?” The girl who arrived asked.

“Hey, Sooyoungie!” A serious-looking girl greeted the newcomer.

“S’up, Jiwo!” Sooyoung bumped fists with her friend.

“Im Yeojin.” A platinum blonde girl replied to Sooyoung’s unanswered question.

“Who?” Sooyoung took her food out from the paper bag.

“Im Yeojin.” The same girl answered.

“Am I supposed to know that name?” Sooyoung questioned Chaewon while shaking her French fries package so the salt could scatter from top to bottom.

“Sooyoungie, don’t tell me you don’t know your own rival…?” The purple-haired girl intervened.

“My what…? What the hell are you talking about, Yerim?” Sooyoung munched on her fries, clearly confused.

“This girl… Im Yeojin… She’s a freshman and well... In just a short amount of time, she’s gotten quite a reputation…” Chaewon explained.

“A reputation?” Sooyoung sipped her drink, making the loudest noise possible.

“Shhh...!” Jiwoo shushed her through her teeth.

“A reputation like yours.” Yerim declared as if her words were enough for Sooyoung to understand what she meant. She didn’t.

“She’s a fuckgirl... Just like you…” Chaewon supplied.

“A fuckgirl…?? Am I a fuckgirl...?” Sooyoung dumbly asked. 

“Well, duh.” Chaewon rolled her eyes at her.

“Of course, you are.” Yerim high fived her. Sooyoung responded instinctively, not really agreeing with the statement.

“You do sleep around a lot.” Jiwoo said matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, but fuckgirl sounds harsh… Besides, everyone hooks up...” Sooyoung retorted. 

“Mmm… I don’t…?” Chaewon reminded her.

“I do.” Yerim raised her hand enthusiastically.

“Like everyone at school didn’t know that already.” Chaewon mumbled.

“HEY!!” Yerim slapped Chaewon’s arm.

Ha Sooyoung, Sooyoungie for her friends, was a popular high school senior who lived on a farm and spent most of the time she was trying not to fail her classes, flirting with girls. She had the looks needed to score with any person she wanted, and she did. Yet, she wasn’t exactly a heartbreaker because all the people who got involved with her knew exactly what they would get since the beginning. Nothing more than a good lay that would not progress further than a fling.

Additionally, it wasn’t like anyone really wanted something more out of Sooyoung as the girl was known for having her head in the clouds all the time and not being the sharpest tool in the shed. She was, for the most part, just a pretty face with a killer body, much to her own ignorance.

“Anyways, I don’t like that term. It’s ugly.” Sooyoung showed her distaste for the fuckgirl word while engulfing her fries.

“The word doesn't matter, what matters is that you’re basically Yerim with a dick.” Chaewon uttered. Jiwoo nodded her head in agreement.

“HEY!!!” Yerim flicked both Chaewon and Jiwoo’s foreheads.

“So, let me get this right… I’m a fuckgirl and this ‘Im Yeojin’ is also a fuckgirl… Is she my rival because we both fuck? Mmmm... Is she my fuck rival…?” Sooyoung was processing the information she just had acquired. 

“I have never seen Sooyoungie thinking so hard… It looks like her head is going to explode...” Jiwoo murmured to Chaewon who wanted to laugh at Sooyoung’s stressed and flushed face.

“Don’t make fun of her.” Yerim whispered to her two friends. In the meantime, Sooyoung looked like a carbon copy of ‘The Thinker’.

“Mmm… And you slept with her, correct?” Sooyoung asked Yerim after burning her brain cells, recalling the conversation her friends were having when she arrived at the table.

“Correct!” Yerim smiled, remembering the pleasant deed.

“How was it?” Sooyoung never bothered to know about any of Yerim’s affairs but this time she felt weirdly interested. 

“Well, she was really really really good… Like really really really really really good..” Yerim waggled her eyebrows at Sooyoung who regretted the question now that she had the visual imagery of her friend fucking. Her French fries didn’t look as appetizing anymore.

“That good, uh?” Jiwoo intervened. Chaewon huffed.

“I find it hard to believe.” Sooyoung crossed her arms incredulously. Satisfying Yerim who was more than well versed in the arts of sex was not an easy task. It was obvious her friend was a bit infatuated.

“Sooyoungie, Sooyoungie… Do I need to remind you that Yerim knows her stuff?? She is basically the school’s slu-...” Before Chaewon could finish her sentence she was dragged by the ear by an angry Yerim.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Park Chaewon!!” Yerim pulled on her ear harshly.

“I only meant that you’ve ‘gotten around’, so your opinion is valid.” Chaewon raised her hands in surrender and Yerim let her go.

“I’m an expert on the subject, yes!” Yerim pumped her fist in the air proudly.

“Weird thing to be proud of.” Chaewon mumbled.

Hearing Yerim, out of all people, praising this random freshman piqued Sooyoung's interest even more. It was a strange feeling as she didn’t care about anything or anyone that much. 

Call it curiosity or fate but Sooyoung felt the need to meet this person and see with her own eyes what the hype was all about and determine if she was really someone worthy of being called her rival, whatever that meant.

“Can you introduce us?” Sooyoung suddenly asked. 

“Do you want to sleep with her too?” Yerim didn’t look at all surprised by the question. Im Yeojin was the kind of girl who could ‘turn’ anyone, even a ‘top’ like Sooyoung.

“NO!” Sooyoung yelled.

“What a fag.” Chaewon said offensively. Good thing Sooyoung was used to her snark.

“She just wants to meet her rival.” Jiwoo answered for Sooyoung.

“Ah, I guess that’s understandable.” Chaewon replied, a bit undoubtful.

“Mmmm, she should be around the entrance… Yesterday we met there to...” Yerim turned around, searching for Yeojin.

“Oh, so that’s why you weren’t at lunch.” Sooyoung noted.

“Dude! You’re so slow, we all knew Yerim was getting her other mouth fed.” Chaewon crassly told her.

“HEY!” Yerim grabbed Chaewon by the collar of her shirt. Jiwoo and Sooyoung ignored the exchange, they were used to their constant bickering.

“But it’s true! You were fucking and then she went for her next meal.” Yerim could only agree because Chaewon was right.

“Her next meal?” Apparently, Sooyoung was oblivious to everything that was happening at school. Living in the clouds didn’t seem much attractive anymore now that the topic at hand was a girl who intrigued her enough to want to meet her.

“Her next hook up. She sleeps with more than one girl daily. Everyone knows that.” Jiwoo said as it was common knowledge.

“Daily?” Sooyoung asked, feeling suddenly uneasy by what she was learning as the conversation progressed.

“Yeah, daily. Just like you, that’s why she is your rival. She sleeps around a lot. A whole lot. If I didn’t know you, I’d say she even sleeps with more people than you do.” Chaewon patted Sooyoung’s back, proud of her womanizer ways. Her hypocritical self wouldn’t do the same for Yerim.

“I haven’t slept with anyone in a while.” Sooyoung stated and it felt like a confession. 

“What?!?!? Define ‘a while’!!” Yerim was shocked. If Sooyoung was anything like her and she knew she was, she couldn’t go a day without sex. Maybe that’s why she looked skinnier than usual.

“Mmm, three months?” Sooyoung uncomfortably replied.

“Are you asking us or are you asking yourself…? I don’t keep tabs on you, weirdo.” Chaewon muttered.

“Three months???” Yerim was about to faint.

“Yeah, three months.” Sooyoung didn’t think it was a big deal but clearly, her friends did. She hadn’t really been in the mood since the semester started.

“I can’t believe the ‘soft jaguar’ is out of business.” Chaewon put her index finger down as if Sooyoung was suffering from erectile dysfunction.

“I’m sorry, Sooyoungie.” Jiwoo added to the dramatism.

“I didn’t know it had gotten so bad.” Yerim could not feel happy anymore about her experience with Im Yeojin when one of her best friends was going through a dry spell.

“College will be better.” Chaewon tried to comfort Sooyoung.

“It will, because there won’t be a ‘Im Yeojin’.” Jiwoo unnecessarily added.

“True.” Yerim provided sadly.

“Eehh???” Sooyoung didn’t understand anything her friends were saying.

“Look at her, she hasn't even realized.” Yerim felt bad for Sooyoung.

“Totally clueless.” Jiwoo continued.

“Maybe we should just hang out with Im Yeojin now that she rules the school.” Chaewon, who at times seemed like Sooyoung’s enemy, suggested.

“That would be for the best.” Jiwoo replied just to be a dick. 

“Hey!! Don’t ignore me! What are you all mumbling about…?” Sooyoung loved her friends but sometimes they were too exasperating.

“Oh, Sooyoungie… You don’t even know the half of it…” Chaewon snickered at her.

“Enlighten me, then.” Sooyoung was too nice to get mad at her friends who were obviously teasing her with something she was unaware of.

“Fine. Jiwoo, would you do the honors?” Chaewon instructed.

“Just don’t get hurt, Sooyoungie, please.” Yerim pleaded.

“Im Yeojin has been stealing your chicks.” Jiwoo was the one who informed Sooyoung of the dreadful news.

“What…? They have not been stolen, I checked the chicken coop today and they were there and perfectly fine by the way…” Sooyoung, the proud farmer, always took good care of her poultry and livestock.

“She doesn’t mean those chicks, moron. She means your girls. Yeojin has been hooking up with your ladies.” Chaewon didn’t know why she bothered with Sooyoung sometimes. She was too absent-minded for her own good. Sooyoung looked at Chaewon in disbelief.

“It’s true, Sooyoungie. I’ve seen her with Soobin, Minju, Eunbi, Haerim, Yubin, Sojung, Yoonah, Yoojung… And Yuqi, it was her turn after mine…” Yerim was counting with her fingers the number of girls she had seen Yeojin with. Soon, she would run out of hands. 

“Also, Sunmi.” Jiwoo gave Sooyoung the death blow.

“Sunmi...?!?! What…??? They have just been busy... We’re in midterms, after all…” Sooyoung might have lost interest in her ‘girls’ since the start of the year but when she did call them up, they all had given her pretty solid excuses to refuse her.

“Sooyoung, are you stupid? Midterms haven’t even started… What have your usual hookups been telling you?” Chaewon wanted to get to the bottom of this, mostly out of boredom and no real concern. Sooyoung could do without some of her chicks.

“Ahh… Mmmm… They told me they were on their period or that they were sick… Yoobin told me she got a boyfriend…” Sooyoung recalled.

“I see.” Jiwoo said.

“Do you think they were lying…?” Sooyoung asked, mortified.

“OF COURSE, THEY WERE! THEY’VE BEEN HOOKING UP WITH IM YEOJIN!” Chaewon was stressed by Sooyoung’s lack of reasoning.

“Okay, chipmunk. You don’t have to shout. My ears are ringing.” Sooyoung covered her ears. She looked like one of the wise monkeys.

“Hear no evil.” Jiwoo murmured.

“So what? Have they been lying to me?” Sooyoung wanted to confirm the obvious.

“They have, Sooyoungie. We didn’t say anything to you because we thought they were hooking up with both of you, but if you say you haven’t slept with anyone in three months that means...” Yerim trod carefully.

“It means that they ditched you for her.” Chaewon stated.

“Crap!” Sooyoung could not believe what she was hearing.

“What did you expect, honestly? She’s Im Yeojin. Even you want her.” Yerim told Sooyoung.

“Want. To. Meet. Her! God!! I just want to meet her...!! Just tell me where she is so I can find her...” Sooyoung was getting frustrated.

“Really, Sooyoungie? You just want to meet her?” Chaewon teased Sooyoung and the latter hit her in the chest.

“Sooyoungie… Do you really want to meet her…? And not do anything else?” Yerim sincerely asked. She thought Sooyoung could be angry at the girl. She hoped she didn’t want to meet her to punch her in the face. It would be terrible, Yeojin had the cutest face.

“Yeah. I just want to meet her.” Sooyoung didn’t understand why it was such an issue to want to know who Im Yeojin was.

“Are you not upset that she is now at the top and you aren’t…?” Yerim inquired further.

“Top…? Top of what? Of me…?” Sooyoung was baffled at the implication.

“Yes, bottom! She has kicked you from your place at the top…!! God, please!! I’m losing my patience…!!” Chaewon screamed at her oblivious friend.

“I’m not a bottom, I’m a top.” Sooyoung defended herself and still didn’t get what Yerim meant with top. Top of what? Perhaps, it was better not to ask. Her friends were not making any sense.

“Tell that to Im Yeojin.” Jiwoo unnecessarily said.

“Sucks to be you.” Chaewon continued.

“Sucks to be me?” Sooyoung was tired. No one was giving her the answer she needed, which was where to find Im Yeojin.

“Yeah, I mean she has gotten into Yerim’s pants. Have you…?” Surprisingly, Jiwoo was the one that mentioned Yerim’s affairs and not Chaewon.

“HEY!!” Yerim kicked Jiwoo’s shin under the table. 

“Everybody has.” Chaewon nonchalantly added.

“HEY!!” Yerim stepped on Chaewon’s foot.

“Guys, stop!” Sooyoung told her friends, irritated.

“Silence, please! Leader wants to talk!” Jiwoo tapped the table, demanding attention.

“Guys, I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I think you’re exaggerating. If Im Yeojin wants to fool around with my leftovers, that’s cool. I’m a senior, I should be focusing on other things.” It was evident that Sooyoung was being serious and her friends wondered since when she had become so boring.

“It’s not cool, Sooyoungie!! She stole your girls, you haven’t been getting laid because of her!!” Jiwoo didn’t want Sooyoung to lose to a freshman of all people.

“I can always help you, Sooyoungie.” Yerim caressed Sooyoung’s hand. 

“HEY!” Chaewon screamed.

“I was just trying to be a good friend.” Sooyoung removed Yerim’s hand from hers.

“Thanks, Yerimmie, but that’s the thing... I don’t need help. I’m fine like this. I just want to mee-...” Sooyoung hadn’t mentioned to her friends why she wasn’t interested in hooking up anymore. Probably, never will. That secret she would take to the grave because it involved one of her most embarrassing and regretful experiences.

“Look, Sooyoungie… You don’t have to pretend. I know it hurts. You were at the top... The most popular girl around, the one everybody wanted to sleep with, and now... You’re not.” Yerim made Sooyoung finally comprehend what ‘top’ meant.

“If she is at the top, I don’t mind being second place.” Sooyoung hoped her friends would understand her disinterest. She was done with that lifestyle.

“I told you she was a bottom.” Chaewon whispered to Jiwoo.

“Sooyoungie, there is no second place. You’re at the top or you aren’t anywhere at all... And currently, you aren't...” Yerim explained. Sooyoung didn’t know what else to say to make her friends realize she didn’t care. 

Sooyoung gave up. She was forced to listen to the nonsense her friends were sputtering about and hoped lunchtime would be over soon. Sooyoung hadn’t cared much about girls since the start of the year. Not since that day. But whatever, she didn’t dwell much on it. She just tried to look forward after what happened.

“Hey, are you even listening?” Chaewon interrupted Sooyoung’s thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah… What were you saying?” Sooyoung couldn’t be the least interested in her friend’s chatter.

“Yerim was saying that your girls went to Im Yeojin when you decided that playing Animal Crossing was more important than sexting them.” Jiwoo told her the unlikely theory. She didn't buy it, though. She believed Sooyoung had lost her girls because Im Yeojin existed.

Sooyoung looked at her friends and sighed in surrender. They were so involved in getting a reaction out of her and convincing her to do something about this girl who had apparently robbed her of a life she didn’t care about. Sooyoung was fed up with the topic and thought that perhaps she should entertain the idea of being rivaled with a freshman just for her friends to let her be. Maybe if she feigned interest in this rivalry, she could get an answer to her original question.

“So, this Im Yeojin… Is she prettier than me…?” Sooyoung was not really concerned about Im Yeojin’s physical appearance but believed her friends would take it as if she was seeing her as a threat.

“Yes!” Jiwoo answered but shushed after Yerim and Chaewon gave her the look.

“Mmm, I don’t know. She is cute.” Yerim did find Yeojin prettier and it was obvious. Her eyes sparkled when she mentioned her.

“I can be cute.” Sooyoung puckered her lips for a kiss. Her friends gagged.

“Yeah, she’s definitely prettier but at least you’re taller.” Chaewon wanted to say Sooyoung was prettier but after seeing that disgusting display, she changed her opinion.

“Taller?” Sooyoung wondered what being pretty had to do with being tall. Absolutely nothing.

“Yeah, yeah, taller.” Jiwoo confirmed.

“The tallest!” Yerim added.

“Is my height my only good feature against her…?” Sooyoung asked, amused. Was this girl really all that? She couldn’t help but feel more intrigued.

“Uhhh… Well… Mmm… Height is important...” Yerim bit her nails.

“Yeah, really, really important…” Chaewon was a supporting friend.

“To reach objects from high places…” Jiwoo butted in.

“Yeah, from high places…” Chaewon was the best friend ever.

“.............” Sooyoung had the slight suspicion that her friends preferred Im Yeojin over her.

“Is this girl better than me in every aspect?” If Sooyoung was any other person, her confidence would be taking a hit.

“Yeah, yeah basically.” Chaewon should receive an award as the most thoughtful friend.

“Everything but height.” Yerim smiled at Sooyoung reassuringly.

“Yeah, height.” Jiwoo felt that lunch hour was eternal.

“I need to know everything about Im Yeojin!” Sooyoung slapped the table. Chaewon, Jiwoo, and Yerim thought that slap meant war. It didn’t. Sooyoung was just emphasizing that she was more resolute than ever to meet Im Yeojin and learn things about her. 

Her friends smirked sinisterly, thinking Sooyoung was about to own her act as a rival and put Im Yeojin in her place like they had intended her to do when they first tried to provoke her. Their excuse was that school had been too monotonous lately. It may be because it was their final year.

“I think Yerim knows more about her. She knows her in the biblical sense, after all.” Chaewon loved being a jerk or maybe she just loved getting on Yerim’s nerves. 

Finally, Sooyoung thought as she turned in the direction of Yerim. She was ready for her to spill the beans on Im Yeojin when, unfortunately, another one of Chaewon and Yerim’s usual quarrels started.

“HEY!!!” Yerim punched Chaewon, this time, in the shoulder.

“Stop hitting me!!” Chaewon rubbed her shoulder.

“Stop being a smartass!!” Yerim yelled at her.

“I will when you stop being a slut!!” Chaewon said without an inch of regret.

“I’m not a slut… I’m just a normal healthy and horny teenager… I just want to have fun while I can, is that a crime!?!?” Yerim defended herself.

“Then, have fun with me!!” Chaewon straight out told her.

“Why would I?!?!?!” Yerim responded without really paying to Chaewon’s words.

“I’m feeling out of place.” Jiwoo whispered to Sooyoung.

“Me too. But I can’t look away.” Sooyoung replied and waited for more of the free shit show.

“Wait… What did you mean?” Yerim demanded once Chaewon’s words got to her.

“Nothing. I’m out of here.” Chaewon got up from the table and walked away.

“Well, I am too.” Yerim did the same and disappeared.

“Hey!!! Who’s going to tell me about this girl…?” Sooyoung got up and followed them.

“HEY!!” Sooyoung stopped in her tracks when she lost sight of her friends

“HEY, GUYS!!” Sooyoung insisted vainly.

“Am I invisible?” Jiwoo asked herself, now alone at the table.

“Ohh!! French fries!! Yummy!” Well, she might not be all alone. Who needed friends when you could have free food instead?.

xxx

Sooyoung had been ditched by both Chaewon and Yerim, and Jiwoo had gotten lost in translation. Her friends had failed her but that was nothing new. She could very well find what she needed on her own. Wasn’t there a saying? If you want something done right, do it yourself? Well, she would. She would dig up information regarding this ‘Im Yeojin’ person and she had to do it fast, before they were actually in midterms and she had to focus on her studies. Right now was the perfect moment to start playing detective.

With newfound purpose, a notebook, and a pencil with a broken lead, Sooyoung checked the remaining time she had before lunch period was over and started approaching different students with the intention of interviewing them. The extent she was going for a girl she didn’t know should have been the first red flag that indicated that there was something really special about her. Fortunately, it wouldn’t take her too long to find out.

xxx

“Is this for the yearbook?”

“Uhmm… Yes, yes it is…”

“Okay… Are you going to take my picture?”

“Do you see a camera in my hands?”

“You can always use your phone…?”

“Can you just answer the question?”

“What was the question again…?

xxx

“Ah yes, Im Yeojin I know her…”

“In what sense…?”

“What do you mean in what sense…?”

“Biblical sense or…?”

“I’m not a religious person…”

“I didn’t ask that…”

“Yes, you did…”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you d-… You know what… Thank you for your cooperation...”  
  
  


“Hey… Aren’t you going to take my picture?”

xxx

“That fucking midget!”

“Midget?”

“Oh, please… Cut that part out… I can’t be seen swearing in the video…”

“Uh? Video? I’m not filming you…”

“You aren’t?”

“No…?”

  
“Why?”

“Why what?

“Why aren’t you filming me?”

“Why would I?”

“Aren’t you from The Journalism Club?”

“Uh, yes.”

“Then, film me.”

“I don’t have a camera.”

“Then, I don’t have time for an interview.”

xxx

“She has the biggest cock…”

“She does, uh…?”

“Yeah… Even bigger than the one of mmmm… What was her name… Hag. Yes, Hag Sooyeon.”

“Oh, really? How do you know?”

“Well… I have slept with her obviously.”

“No, you haven’t.”

“Yes, I have.”

“No, you haven’t.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are…? How can you even know?”

“I’m Ha Sooyoung.”

“Oh.”

xxx

“She’s the cutest thing ever, you know… Lentil bean they call her…”

“Lentil bean…?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“So… You do know her, then?”

“Well, in theory…”

“What does ‘in theory’ mean…?”

“I mean I know the idea of her…”

“What the fuck???”

“Yeah, what the fuck… Why can’t I know her ‘for real’?”

“I don’t know...”

“Why can’t I?? Am I invisible?!?! Tell me!!”

“Mmm… Well… Hey!! Don’t walk away from me!! We’re not over…!”

xxx

“She can go for hours, pounding your pussy just right… Slapping your ass while she goes at it and also pulling on your hair…”

“That’s pretty explicit… I was asking for more basic things… Her likes and dislikes… Mmm, her personality?”

“Who cares about her personality when she can fuck like that…?”

“Uhhh… I care?”

“Virgin.”

“I’m not?”

“Fucking prude, I’m done.”

“What’s going on with people?”

xxx

“Im Yeojin… Where do I even start?”

“You can start at the beginning…”

“Okay. Yeojinisafuckingheartbreakerlikethemariahcareysongyouknowbutiprefervisionoflove-...”

“Can you go slower?”

“I can’t. It’s time to go.”

“Time to go where?”

“Hello??”

xxx

“Birth name: Im Yeojin.”

“Nickname: Heartbreaker.”

“Date of birth: November 11th.”

“Family: Only child. Both parents are alive.” 

“Pet: Snails.” 

“Favorite instrument: Drums.”

“Favorite color: Pink.”

“Favorite character: The platypus Ogu.” 

“Favorite pokémon: Pikachu, Pachirisu, Eevee-...”

“Eevee?”

“Um-hum.”

“Favorite food: Korean grilled intestines.” 

“Favorite drink-...”

“Intestines…?”

“Yeah. Should I go on?”

“I think that was more than enough. Thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

xxx

“She is my friend.”

“Oh, great! Can you tell me something about her?”

“No comments.”

“.....”

xxx

“JUNG JINSOUL!!!” The president of The Journalism Club, a girl who looked like the high school female version of Peter Parker’s boss J. Jonah Jameson, called for her subordinate while she stared at her phone in deep thought.

“Boss, Is something the matter?” Jung Jinsoul, Kim Jungeun’s right hand, and only hand, ran towards her boss who looked anything but pleased as she intertwined her fingers and placed both of her hands on top of her desk.

“HA SOOYOUNG.” Kim Jungeun spat, furrowing her eyebrows. Jung Jinsoul found it cute but she was sure her boss thought she looked menacing.

“Ha Sooyoung?” Jung Jinsoul asked tentatively.

“HA SOOYOUNG.” Kim Jungeun repeated. Jung Jinsoul looked at her dumbly. Useless, Kim Jungeun thought after not getting the expected reaction from her subordinate.

“Ha Sooyoung has been impersonating us. She’s been saying she’s from The Journalism Club and in charge of The Yearbook Committee, asking questions about Im Yeojin…” Kim Jungeun spluttered like a machine gun. Jung Jinsoul was having trouble gathering everything her boss was saying. She talked too fast.

“She has…?” Jung Jinsoul knew the moment the words left her mouth, her boss would shout at her. She put her hands over her ears in anticipation.

“JUNG JINSOUL!!! WHY AM I HEARING ABOUT THIS JUST NOW??? IF IT WEREN’T FOR MY LITTLE VOLUNTEERS, I WOULDN’T KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL!! IT’S YOUR JOB TO KNOW WHAT GOES AROUND THE SCHOOL, NOT THEIRS AND CERTAINLY NOT MINE!!” Kim Jungeun was shooting words and also saliva at Jung Jinsoul. She was mad.

“I was having lunch.” Jung Jinsoul unreasonably tried to justify her incompetence. If she worked for Kim Jungeun, she knew The Journalism Club was a priority over her own life and nourishment.

“DO YOU THINK NEWS AND GOSSIP STOP JUST BECAUSE YOU NEED TO EAT?” Kim Jungeun was flushing red and Jung Jinsoul feared she would burst a vessel from all that anger.

“I’m sorry, boss.” Jung Jinsoul looked at her boss with her best puppy dog eyes.

“You better be, your job is on the line, sloth.” Kim Jungeun threatened her subordinate

“Job? But I don’t get paid…?” Jung Jinsoul reminded her.

“Whatever... Now, about this ‘Ha Sooyoung’… I need you to get to the bottom of this… What is Ha Sooyoung planning…? What does it have to do with Im Yeojin…? When will Park Chaewon and Choi Yerim get together…? I. NEED. TO. KNOW. EVERYTHING!!!” Kim Jungeun slapped the table with so much force that her Moomin figurine fell down from its place on the surface of the table.

“Sure thing, boss! I think I have an idea of where to start… And I know the perfect way to make whatever this is, bigger than it actually is...” Jung Jinsoul saluted her boss and turned around, ready to step out from the abandoned classroom which had been assigned as headquarters.

“EXCELLENT!! YOU KNOW THE SAYING...!!” Kim Jungeun erupted in triumph and slapped the table again, making the Moomin figurine stand back up on its own. 

“...IF IT’S NOT THERE ALREADY, GO ON AND MAKE IT!!!” Boss and subordinate chanted in unison while the latter hurried up to create something that would generate much-needed buzz. 

xxx


	2. Part 2

xxx

“This is so frustrating!!” Sooyoung lamented as she threw her notebook on the nearest trash bin.

“What’s the matter?” Jiwoo appeared out of nowhere and asked her friend.

“What’s the matter? What’s the matter?” Sooyoung raised her hands exasperatedly asking the ceiling.

“......” Jiwoo looked at Sooyoung questioningly.

“I spent the rest of lunch hour trying to gather information about Im Yeojin and I came up with nothing… NOTHING!!” Sooyoung complained to an impassive Jiwoo.

“.......” Jiwoo mentally communicated to Sooyoung to proceed.

“It was such a waste of time and now I’m fucking hungry!! And I can’t even eat because someone stole my French fries!!!” There was nothing Sooyoung regretted more than losing sight of her fries.

“It was me.” Jiwoo raised her hand. No remorse could be perceived from her.

“My fries…” Sooyoung looked at her with so much sadness that Jiwoo almost felt bad for her. The important word being ‘almost’. 

Jiwoo didn’t know how to respond to the French fries situation. She was guilty as charged. But in her defense, Sooyoung had left the package unattended, so it was her fault. She was hungry and that was not a crime and now she was trying to come up with an excuse or perhaps a solution. Thinking about offering Sooyoung her cereal bar when suddenly, she noticed the appearance of the girl of the moment. She was saved.

At first, Jiwoo had thought that Sooyoung wanted to meet Im Yeojin just to beat her up but as lunch progressed, her attitude towards her seemed more like one of genuine interest and that caught her off guard. 

Sooyoung had never been interested in anyone, ever. Furthermore, going to the extent of gathering information about her? How did she even do that? And most importantly, what was Sooyoung playing at? Yet, her reasons were not important at the moment. What mattered was that she forgot about the French fries. Luckily, she had something more appetizing than unhealthy food for her.

“I think I have something better than food for you.” Jiwoo told Sooyoung as she looked behind her where Im Yeojin was chatting with her friends.

“You mean a drink? I’m so thirsty. I talked too much while doing the interviews.” Sooyoung stretched out her hand towards Jiwoo for a nonexistent drink.

“Interviews? What interviews…? You know what? Never mind. What I have for you is right over there.” Jiwoo pointed to the lockers behind Sooyoung.

“Uh?” Sooyoung turned around, trying to determine where Jiwoo was pointing at.

“Im Yeojin is…-” Sooyoung interrupted Jiwoo and began to jump excitedly at the chance of meeting her rival. A nostalgic feeling fluttering inside her chest.

“Where is she…!?!?! Where is she…!?!?!” Sooyoung started moving from side to side, trying to look for Im Yeojin. She looked like Snoopy when he did his happy dance.

“Right behind you.” Jiwoo plainly said and Sooyoung turned around, instantly locking eyes with the girl whose existence she had come to know less than one hour ago but already consumed her thoughts.

It was not difficult to distinguish Im Yeojin from the mass of students walking down the hallway. Im Yeojin, despite being the tiniest high school student Sooyoung had ever seen, displayed an aura of charisma and magnetism that didn’t let Sooyoung take her eyes off her. Sooyoung had not been mentally prepared to meet her infamous rival as she couldn’t have imagined that by seeing her, she would be feeling absolutely mesmerized and awestruck.

Im Yeojin wasn’t anything like Sooyoung. Sooyoung displayed a tough and unapproachable appearance whereas Im Yeojin looked delicate and friendly, the human representation of cotton candy. So adorable and soft that she could be easily mistaken for someone younger. However, Sooyoung knew that she could not be fooled by her looks because the way Im Yeojin kept staring at her couldn’t be described as anything but predatory.

Sooyoung didn’t let Im Yeojin’s penetrating gaze faze her and continued assessing her thoroughly. She could say she was surprised by Im Yeojin’s choice of school uniform because she thought she would be wearing pants, just like her. It was what she had expected, anyway, but here she was rocking that awfully short skirt like she owned the place. It was like a shout out of confidence and Sooyoung felt intimidated. Her nickname wasn’t heartbreaker for anything. Im Yeojin’s imposing figure emanated authority but also warmth and Sooyoung felt enticed by it, like a moth to a flame.

Moreover, it was not only the vibe she emitted which was already luring by itself. It was also her physical appearance which was absolutely perfect. Sooyoung had to swallow a gasp to hide the effect Im Yeojin was causing on her. She was beautiful, gorgeous even, flipping her voluminous hair to the side to have a better look at her. Her almond-shaped eyes making a hole into her soul as she greeted her with a smile that Sooyoung found a bit too cocky.

Sooyoung could not handle the fact that Im Yeojin was so attractive. Heck, she made the school uniform look like it was designer clothes and she was a model on the runway. She looked like a doll and her curves were to kill for. Her ample breast demanded to be munched on, her narrow waist seemed to be perfect to claw on when fucking, her wide hips cemented her hourglass figure, and that ass, she would love to see it wiggling while she pounded her. Yeojin was a whole buffet, one she wanted to stay in 24/7, Sooyoung couldn’t help but admit.

Sooyoung had clearly not been prepared to meet Im Yeojin and confirmation came in the form of arousal the moment she made conscious her inappropriate thoughts. She now understood the power of Im Yeojin and why she had so easily stolen all her girls as she also wished to be taken by her. Still, she wanted to meet her properly. Hence, she pushed her raging desire to the back of her mind. 

Sooyoung composed herself and started walking towards Yeojin while she accommodated her semi inside her pants. Unfortunately, before she reached the girl she hadn’t stopped thinking about, someone got in her way.

“1, 2, 3… 1 ,2 ,3… Hello…? Hello…? Is it working…?” Jung Jinsoul who had been hiding behind a drinking fountain came out from her spot, microphone in hand. Meanwhile, a guy with a camera, many wires, and a laptop got out of some random classroom and did an ‘OK’ sign in response to Jung Jinsoul’s question.

“Okay!” Jung Jinsoul replied to the camera guy, ready to do her dutiful job.

“What’s going-...?” Jiwoo wanted to ask but was interrupted by Jung Jinsoul.

“Dear BBC students. This is Jung Jinsoul from KJ News. This afternoon we are reporting live from the premises of BBC High and we’re bringing you the latest gossip regarding the Ha-Im Feud…” Jung Jinsoul greeted the student body while Chaewon and Yerim joined their astonished friends in the hallway.

“Wha-...?” Chaewon wanted to ask but she was cut off by the reporter.

“As most of you know… Ha Sooyoung made news an hour ago when she started irritating, ah... I mean interrogating a large number of students, about none other than our campus’ heartbreaker Im Yeojin…” Jung Jinsoul explained the happenings as a crowd started gathering in place. The students who didn’t have the best view streamed the feed on their phones.

“I didn’t irritate anyone… That’s fake news!” Sooyoung walked towards Jung Jinsoul to make her correct her mistake but was met with the deadliest ice-cold eyes.

“SHUT UP!” Jung Jinsoul turned her head away from the camera just to yell at Sooyoung who cowered in her spot.

“What was I saying? Yes, Ha Sooyoung… Ha Sooyoung was asking about Im Yeojin and you may wonder why…? As far as we all know and KJ News knows everything… They had never interacted… But don’t worry, we have the answers…” Jung Jinsoul planted the seed of gossip into the heads of every student and teacher at the campus.

“I’m intrigued!” Yerim said, like she was unaware of the whole situation. And with her attention deficit and passion for free love, maybe she was.

“Apparently, our ‘bubbly’, for lack of a better term, and infamous player Ha Sooyoung just recently, meaning today, realized that Im Yeojin has become the new ‘top of the tops’... Pushing her out from the well-earned place she had kept for almost four years….” Jung Jinsoul let the cat out of the bag as students gasped in shock at the sudden news.

“Oh… So that was it!” Yerim told her friends who looked at her like she had grown a third eye.

“How does she kn-...” Sooyoung should have gone to The Journalism Club initially, they seemed to know everything that was going on in her life, even more than herself.

“And now we’re live, about to witness the moment in which Ha Sooyoung will confront Im Yeojin and show her who is the ‘ultimate top’...” Jung Jinsoul waggled her eyebrows at the camera while the crowd kept growing in size.

“Am I going to do that?” Sooyoung asked her friends who just shrugged their shoulders. 

“You better… Our Instagram stream indicates that more than half of the school’s population is watching. Even Principal Lee… He wrote ‘Sooyoungie, step on her.’ Mmmm such crude words for an authority figure…” Jung Jinsoul let Sooyoung know that she couldn’t back out from whatever she had planned for her.

“He is my cousin.” Sooyoung needlessly shared much to Jung Jinsoul’s excitement.

“Ha Sooyoung T.M.I. for the students at BBC High! Thank you very much…!” Jung Jinsoul smiled at the camera and hoped her boss was more than pleased with her performance.

“So, Miss Ha… What do you plan to do to outdo your opponent?” Jung Jinsoul put the microphone in Sooyoung’s face who smiled sheepishly at the audience. 

“Opponent? Are we going to fight?” Sooyoung asked, scared. She was a lover, not a fighter.

“A fight!! You heard it here first, at KJ News…!!!” Jung Jinsoul exclaimed excitedly while the students clamored.

“No, no, not a fight…” Sooyoung moved her hands nervously and wondered what was Jung Jinsoul trying to do? She had just wanted to meet Im Yeojin and she had been caught up in this mess.

“Not a fight, then!!” Jung Jinsoul said and the students booed in disappointment. 

“I think I have gotten ahead of myself… Let’s do this in the correct order and give Miss Ha some time to ‘think’, if she even can do that, of a way to beat our favorite lentil bean…” Jung Jinsoul stated. The hypnotized crowd nodded their heads in unison.

“Beat? I don’t wan-...” Sooyoung tried to say but was interrupted by Jung Jinsoul again.

“Time to do some introductions for the main players in the Ha-Im Feud…” Jung Jinsoul made a gesture to the camera guy and then he shoved his equipment at Sooyoung and her friends.

“A little recap first, dear BBC students... We are gathered here on this lovely afternoon to witness a historical event. Ha Sooyoung will try to take back her rightful place at the top by trying to equally top Im Yeojin in her own game… A game they both know very well… The seduction game…” Jung Jinsoul’s dramatic streak was moving the students who kept joining the live feed as well as the hallway.

“What?” Sooyoung asked out loud. Top Im Yeojin? She blushed at the thought.

“But before we get onto that part, it’s important for you to know the participants in this amazing story…” Jung Jinsoul related the happenings like it was really something of importance and not some cheap drama created by her.

“Here on the right, we have Sooyoung’s crowd which I affectionately call ‘The Smurfs’...” Jung Jinsoul introduced Sooyoung’s friends.

“HEY!” Yerim’s distinctive voice could be heard over anything.

“So, starting from the lovely girl who interrupted me, we have our own Smurfette, Choi Yerim, who I’m sure most of you know by now, if not… What are you waiting for…? It’s not that hard, believe me…” Jung Jinsoul boldly said, suggesting she had gotten into Yerim’s pants and she had.

“HEY!” Yerim complained again.

“The school’s slu-... Ah right, my cameraman tells me that this is the PG version…” Jung Jinsoul winked at the camera.

“LIES!!!!” Yerim shouted again and Jung Jinsoul gritted her teeth. She didn’t like being interrupted and much less by someone that was not even the protagonist of the story.

“We, KJ News, don’t spread lies Miss Choi…” Yerim fumed at Jung Jinsoul’s words. 

“Let’s do a little experiment… Please, raise your hand if you’ve had a ‘sleepover’ with Yerim.” Jung Jinsoul noted that 98% of the students present raised their hands. She didn’t dare to look at the teachers.

“You too, Jiwoo?” Sooyoung asked her friend as she realized that all ‘The Smurfs’ but her had slept with Yerim. 

Jiwoo simply shrugged her shoulders. Sooyoung looked around and noticed that Im Yeojin and her friends had also raised their hands. At that moment, Sooyoung was reminded that her rival was just meters away from her. 

With all the commotion and chaos, she had forgotten that she was about to approach her. She got nervous all of a sudden realizing that their first encounter would be seen by the whole school. She hoped that the camera wouldn’t be able to catch her evident boner.

“Choi Yerim, the school’s favorite girl!!!” Yerim lowered her head and admitted defeat while the crowd cheered.

“Moving on, we have Park Chaewon also known as Grouchy Smurf… She is your stereotypical grumpy and moody friend who is always beside you to make fun of you but is so pretty that you just can’t just get rid of her, am I right…?” Jung Jinsoul asked the students and they all howled in affirmation. Chaewon’s eyes were shaking.

“But she is not that bad, guys! She has a heart underneath all that sass! As a matter of fact, she is in love with the school’s slu-...” Jung Jinsoul couldn’t continue her introduction because Chaewon appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the neck.

“If you finish that sentence, I’ll rip you a new one, Jung Jinsoul…” Chaewon threatened the reporter who felt a bit of piss stain her panties when she saw Chaewon’s muscular arm and veiny hand gripping tight onto her delicate long neck.

“Why can’t she finish it?” Yerim asked, intrigued.

“Not your damn business.” Chaewon deadpanned and let go of Jung Jinsoul.

“So cranky... You need to get lai-... Right, right, PG version…” Jung Jinsoul arranged her collar and continued. 

“And then hiding behind the slut… Oops…! We have smoking hot... Kim Jiwoo!! Hefty Smurf!! The most handsome of the bunch… Call me, okay?” Jung Jinsoul did a phone sign with her hand and Jiwoo thought, why not?

“She's the poster child of a jock… Plays all the sports in existence… Incredibly strong… I mean, look at those abs…! So buff! And also, so hot… Did I mention hot? Not much of a talker but a ‘doer’ if you know what I mean…?” Jung Jinsoul had always wanted a piece of the smaller girl and was glad she played along with her as she raised her shirt while the student hollered and whistled.

“Now that the little Santa helpers have been introduced… The leader of ‘The Smurfs’... One of our lovely protagonists, Our ‘soft jaguar’... Ha Sooyoung…!! Who honestly doesn’t need any introduction, if not where the fuck have you been all the school year…” Jung Jinsoul spat to the camera while the crowd applauded and Sooyoung tried to hide.

“Sorry, sorry… Edit that part…” Jung Jinsoul told the cameraman because she had said the word fuck.

“It’s live.” The cameraman answered but was ignored.

“Okay, okay... Moving on… It’s Yeojin’s entourage turn…!!” Jung Jinsoul was excited for the introductions because she was Team Yeojin. May Jiwoo forgive her.

“Why does she have an ‘entourage’ and I have a crowd…?” Sooyoung asked Chaewon. She wanted a fancy French word to describe her friends too.

“Maybe because you’re lame and she isn’t…” Chaewon dryly replied.

“Grrrrr…” Sooyoung made claws with her hands at Chaewon and the latter clawed back at her. Children.

“Here we have ‘The Triplet Furries’...!!!!” Jung Jinsoul enthusiastically announced much to the displeasure of said girls.

“We don’t even look alike…” A girl with a triangle-shaped mouth said.

“Furries?” A girl with fluffy cat ears asked.

“It’s the black hair…” A girl with an eyepatch and a skate in hand stated.

“Starting from the back, we have Kim Hyunjin… Our lovely kitty cat...! The school’s mascot, Aeongie, but most importantly… Repeat after me…” Jung Jinsoul instructed the growing crowd. They all knew what they had to say when the name ‘Kim Hyunjin’ was mentioned.

“BBC’S ASS!!!” The crowd yelled and erupted in cheers. Hyunjin did her part by turning around and flexing her butt. Jung Jinsoul noticed the teachers yelled too.

“I can say ass, can I…?” Jung Jinsoul asked the cameraman who had already given up on her.

“Well, Hyunjin here, Aeongie… She should insure her booty just like J.LO, don’t you think?” The crowd kept on whistling.

“For a billion dollars!!” An avid fan answered, making Hyunjin chuckle.

“Looks intimidating but is a whole sweetheart… Although, she must be a deadly heartbreaker too… If not, why would she hang out with Im Yeojin, right?” Jung Jinsoul asked the students. Honestly, she didn’t know anything else about Hyunjin, and with that ass why would she? It was obviously more than enough. 

“Baseless rumors.” Hyunjin said.

“Unfounded.” One of her look-alikes added.

“Onto the next animal wannabe… Here is Son Hyejoo… Our own baby wolf… Let me hear you howl!!” Jung Jinsoul encouraged the crowd to do the animal sound.

“AWOOOOOOO!!!!” Sooyoung did the howl alongside everyone else.

“Son Hyejoo also called Olivia Hye for you gamer nobodies and twitch streamers, with her cutely shaped triangle mouth…” Jung Jinsoul hyped up the raging crowd.

“She is a complainer and a whiner who thinks that breathing is tiring… But I bet she has to do some workout to have these killer thighs, am I right?” Jung Jinsoul asked the multitude who whistled while Hyejoo dropped it low sexily. Her ass filling the camera screen.

“Cladded in leather and chains... The squeakiest voice around the area... She isn’t called boss baby for nothing… Our lovely Olivia Hye, the dream girl of all the pedophiles and sex offenders…!!!!” Jung Jinsoul had never seen a crowd react so maniacally before as they erupted in howls and more howls. The girl got a pack, and not only inside her pants.

“And finally, to complete our lovely trio, our own tiny bunny, the cutie pie Jeon Heejin!!!” Jung Jinsoul was getting tired of the introductions but it was her job.

“But don’t get fooled by her innocent looks… Her Batman voice will make you drop your panties in an instant and maybe also your dignity…” Jung Jinsoul reminded the students who looked like wolves, courtesy of Hyejoo, as they stared at the no so innocent rabbit with hunger.

“Insanely gorgeous and perfect, but apparently she only has one side of her face because I’ve never seen a picture of her front… I demand a mugshot!!” Jung Jinsoul remarked and Heejin posed just like she had imagined she would, showing her profile.

“Our own Picasso, a struggling and aspiring artist… Her beautiful artworks are displayed at the stalls in the bathroom, you can check them for free… Also, a skater girl at heart, a Tony Hawk fanatic, and obviously a boy group stan, eeew…! That’s Jeon Heejin!” Jung Jinsoul was getting addicted to the cheers in the crowd. Being live was the best.

“And last but not least… The other protagonist of our high school feud… The infamous Im Yeojin…!!!” Jung Jinsoul shouted and Sooyoung tried to place Yeojin. Her petite figure had been lost in the commotion. 

“Who in barely six months has gotten the reputation of a stud and I may add... Everything they say about her is true… Wink, Wink… Hung like a horse…” Jung Jinsoul whispered the final part and the crowd was salivating at the thought.

“Tiny but lethal... Don’t be fooled by her innocent appearance, she can drill you to the wall for hours like you were a fricking calendar and…” The cameraman was gesturing Jung Jinsoul to drop the sex talk. 

“... And then… I mean… Yes...! She is also an avid lover of animals… She has her own snail farm... Marimo and Kilchi, hello!!… Loves Disney movies but also loves banging the shit out of…” Jung Jinsoul wanted to continue but the look her cameraman was giving her stopped her.

“Why didn’t I get an introduction like that?” Sooyoung asked her friends. 

“I think Jung Jinsoul is biased.” Jiwoo answered plainly.

“Fuck journalism!” Sooyoung huffed.

“They have more screen time than us!” Yerim complained rightfully.

“... The shit out of… Her musical instruments…! Most of you don’t know but she has her own grunge band and she plays the drums... And also with your heart… And with that we are finished!!!” The crowd clapped, howled, meowed, grunted, groaned, and did every noise humanly possible, expectant for the next part.

“Now let’s go onto the important bit… ‘The Challenge’!!” Jung Jinsoul needed a drink of water. This reporter’s business was tough.

“Challenge?” Sooyoung and Im Yeojin asked at the same time. Sooyoung almost broke her neck in order to look in Im Yeojin’s direction.

“Yes. I gathered this lovely crowd here because as I told you before in case you fools weren’t listening… Ha Sooyoung is challenging Im Yeojin for the title ‘top of the tops’...” Jung Jinsoul reminded everyone.

“She didn’t say that… She asked me what I would do…” Sooyoung whispered but Jung Jinsoul heard her.

“Thank me, you ungrateful fool, because if I hadn’t come up with this while doing the introductions you would be seen as much more than a loser…” Jung Jinsoul was definitely biased. She treated Sooyoung like they were divorced.

Sooyoung didn’t understand the pitiful look Jung Jinsoul gave her. It was unbelievable that she thought she was doing her a favor when the only thing she wanted was for her and the crowd to disappear so she could talk with Im Yeojin in private. She didn’t care about anything but talking to the girl and now they were forced to battle for something meaningless.

“Well… As I was telling you before I was interrupted by this stick… This Saturday at Big Matthew’s ‘Big Pecs Party’ we will determine who is the ‘ultimate top’...!!” Jung Jinsoul hadn’t even asked BM but she was sure that if she showed him her tits, he would agree in a second.

“Big Tiddie Community Vice President?” Yerim wanted the meat of that man and was already planning to go.

“How will you determine who is the ‘ultimate top’?” Jiwoo asked. She was invested in the challenge. 

“I’m glad you asked, hot stuff…!” Jung Jinsoul smiled and winked at Jiwoo. The moment everyone had been waiting for had arrived.

“The girl who gets to kiss the most people at the party will be the winner!!!” Jung Jinsoul threw the challenge and the crowd went crazy in excitement. 

“That sounds unhygienic…” Im Yeojin complained and Sooyoung felt her dick twitch inside her pants at the sound of Yeojin’s deep voice.

“I don’t wanna kiss!!!” Sooyoung complained too. Now that Im Yeojin had gotten into her mind, she didn’t want to kiss just anyone.

“But you will! It’s already decided!” Jung Jinsoul told her firmly. If not her boss would kill her. Sooyoung pouted.

“Will there be a price for the winner?” Sooyoung didn’t want to do it but maybe if there was free food, she could.

“Haven't you been listening?” Jung Jinsoul asked, irritated.

“You’ll be the ‘top of the tops’… The ‘ultimate top’…!! What more do you want…??” Jung Jinsoul wanted to hit Sooyoung with her microphone. Apparently, she was unable to understand that she was doing her a favor. Her reputation was at risk but she didn’t seem to care.

“I want food… Besides… What does ‘top of the tops’ even mean…? Will I get a diploma or a crown…?” Sooyoung was asking the right questions.

“Stupid!! You'll get bragging rights!! Bragging rights!!” Jung Jinsoul was getting frustrated.

“Bragging rights?? I don’t care about that…” Sooyoung would have suggested French fries for a price if they had the decency to ask her now that they had involved her in something she didn’t want to take a part in.

“Yes, you do…!! Look, girlie. I’m doing you a favor. Im Yeojin has ruined you. Not even your friends want to hang out with you… Im Yeojin has brainwashed us all…” Jung Jinsoul straight out told Sooyoung. Sooyoung was sure some of Jung Jinsoul’s words carried some truth but not the ones the reporter thought.

“You know I’m right…” Jung Jinsoul added dramatically. 

Sooyoung wanted chicken skewers and maybe churros for a price, but she knew Jung Jinsoul was right. In the span of six months, Yeojin had obliterated everything that she was. Yet, she couldn’t care less. Her mind was elsewhere. 

However, once she turned around and looked at the expectant crowd, she felt the pressure and couldn’t help but fall right into Jung Jinsoul’s trap. 

“Okay. I’m in.” Sooyoung answered with reluctance and saw that Im Yeojin blinked incredulously at her. 

Sooyoung felt that she made a mistake. Maybe Im Yeojin didn’t want to participate in the challenge? Sooyoung felt like a fool. She hadn’t considered Im Yeojin’s opinion or feelings at all but now it was too late to back out.

“Are you in, Im Yeojin?” Jung Jinsoul asked her rival turned object of her erections.

“Sure.” Im Yeojin replied coolly. Her words could not convince Sooyoung, though. She felt that the girl was just as uninterested as her.

“Then, it’s settled!!! Saturday night!! It’s forbidden to stay at home!! We will be the ‘Big Brother’ watching your every move and counting your kisses, of course…!” Jung Jinsoul needed to drink a gallon of water after this.

“Now, before ending this transmission… Principal Lee told me to read what he wrote in the Instagram stream, ‘Fun’s over, get your asses back to class, you lazies!’ And we’re out! This was Jung Jinsoul from KJ News… Have a wonderful afternoon!” Jung Jinsoul waved goodbye to the mass of people and turned her microphone off.

As the multitude of people disappeared and went to their respective classes, Sooyoung looked frantically for Im Yeojin but was unable to find her. Such bad luck. If that annoying Jung Jinsoul hadn’t come out when she did, maybe Im Yeojin and her could have actually talked and become friends, share hook up tips, or whatever. 

Who was she fooling? Sooyoung didn’t want Yeojin as a friend. She wanted her as a lover and preferably one of a permanent nature. The girl had piqued her interest, alright, but that was it, mere curiosity until she finally saw her and she knew she was doomed. Im Yeojin was about to turn her life upside down and Sooyoung was going to let her. She was that special.

As a pensive Sooyoung walked to her afternoon math class, she wondered what she had signed herself up for and if it would be possible to be rivals and lovers at the same time.

xxx


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you ^^ [💜](https://twitter.com/imnoh3333in)

xxx

“Why did you accept?” Hyunjin asked Yeojin once the shit show was over.

“That Jung Jinsoul caught me off guard. What was I going to reply when Sooyoung had already accepted, anyway…?” A stressed Yeojin kicked a rock and Hyejoo ruffled her hair, comforting her.

“I think that was a wise decision. Both of you will be too busy kissing other people so there’s no way she will ever have a chance to talk with you.” Hyejoo had been able to feel the uneasiness emanating from Yeojin’s body when Sooyoung tried to approach her.

“Hyejoo is right. I know you were trying to act cool but I know you and you were about to shit your pants when your dear Sooyoungie was walking towards you.” Heejin added and Hyunjin looked at her sternly, reminding her that it was better not to tease Yeojin about Sooyoung.

“Oh… Yeah… Never mind…” Heejin tried to erase her words.

“Guys!! It’s been months, I’m not embarrassed anymore… It’s all in the past...” Yeojin told her friends.

“Are you over her…?” Heejin dared to ask her.

“I don’t think I will ever be. But it’s gotten better.” Yeojin replied honestly. Sooyoung would always be important for her. After all, she was her first love, despite making it conscious pretty recently.

“If it hasn’t gotten better with the amounts of pussy you’ve been getting, I would be worried.” Hyejoo tried to joke, not realizing she might have come off as insensitive.

“Hyejoo!!” Hyunjin slapped her on the back of the head.

“What? I mean… I thought you were trying to forget her by becoming her or something… Stealing her girls… Proving you’re better than her?” At least that was the idea Hyejoo had gotten regarding Yeojin.

“That wasn’t done on purpose. It just happened.” Frankly, Yeojin hadn’t had any intention of outdoing Sooyoung.

“Hyejoo, as Yeojin’s longest friend, I can guarantee you that she has always been a promiscuous little bean, so... Nope! She’s not doing this to get even with Sooyoung or anything. She just likes ass and pussy, and I think that’s more than fine.” Hyunjin was Yeojin’s main supporter. They had been friends since elementary school and she was the one who knew her the most.

“Not ass.” Yeojin corrected. Hyunjin chuckled.

“Pardon me, Miss Im… Not ass, because the only ass you want to pound is…” Hyunjin enunciated while looking at Hyejoo and Heejin.

“Sooyoung’s ass!!” The trio replied together. Yeojin blushed.

“Stop it, guys!” Yeojin pushed them and started walking faster. Trying to get away from her irritating friends.

“Come on, Jinnie!! You were the one that said that we could talk about her…!” Heejin caught up with Yeojin while Hyunjin and Hyejoo followed them at turtle’s pace.

“I should have been more specific, assholes… You can talk about her but don’t tease me with her…” Yeojin made herself clear.

“You know, I have yet to know the full story. Besides the incident on the roof that I do know about… What happened between you two?” Hyejoo had joined the girls in the first week of high school when they were all put in a class project together. Hyunjin and Yeojin had known each other the longest and Heejin became a part of their duo in the first year of middle school. Because Hyejoo was the latest addition to the group, there were some things she still didn’t know about in detail.

“Sooyoung and I, we go way back…” Yeojin longed for the old days when everything wasn’t as complicated.

“Prehistoric times.” Hyunjin provided and Heejin laughed at her silliness. Yeojin frowned at her but continued.

“In middle school, Sooyoung was friends with my sister Haseul. She used to go to my house often but we never exchanged words.” Yeojin wasn’t even sure if Sooyoung knew of her existence but she definitely knew about hers. 

“One day, a group of middle school bullies cornered me in an alleyway on the way home and Sooyoung just happened to be walking by …” Hyejoo listened attentively to Yeojin’s origin story. 

“Later, I found out that she was going to meet with Haseul at my place…” Yeojin indicated.

“Well... The thing is that she saw me and ran to my rescue…” Yeojin felt emotional remembering the event that put Sooyoung at the top of her affections.

“Aaaawww!! That’s so sweet!! Is that why you like her? Did she become your knight in shining armor!!” Hyejoo normally was not very sentimental but she loved endearing stories like the one Yeojin was recounting. 

Suddenly, Yeojin, Heejin, and Hyunjin started laughing. Hyejoo felt that maybe she had gotten ahead of herself, so she gestured to Yeojin to continue with her tale.

“Not at all. They beat the crap out of us.” Hyejoo wheezed at the terrible conclusion while Hyunjin and Heejin laughed loudly.

“She tried to defend me but she was not the Sooyoung she is now. She was small for her age and she could not do anything to fight them back. They really did a number on us both but it was the thought that mattered. She hadn’t said anything to me before and she didn’t say anything to me after, either. Still, the fact that she compromised her own safety for me….” For Yeojin, Sooyoung was like a hero.

“All bruised up, we arrived at my place and a horrified Haseul called my mom and her mom… Then, we went to the hospital to get checked up. After that, her mother didn’t want her to go out on her own... Cut to the school year ending... Haseul went to Hong Kong in a student’s exchange program.” Yeojin nostalgically retold the events of the past. 

“From that point, I didn’t see her again... But I heard things about her... People talk... Especially about someone like her... I was happy to know she was supposedly doing great in high school. It didn’t even bother me to hear about her reputation. I already admired her a lot but that whole ‘casanova’ image just made her look so much cooler in my eyes... I was also starting to grow up and having these ‘urges’, so I looked up to her.” By now, Yeojin was telling her own story.

“Ohhh!! So that’s how you became a ‘heartbreaker’?” Hyejoo finally knew the last piece of the mystery of Im Yeojin.

“Mmmm… You could say that… Unlike Sooyoung, who came out of her shell in high school, I did my own growing up in middle school.” Yeojin shamelessly confessed.

“Ohhhh! So young…! That’s why you beat her in six months!!” Hyejoo looked up to Yeojin too.

“Yeah. I guess. In a way, I have more experience than her…” Yeojin had years to her advantage.

“Obviously, I never stopped thinking about her... So, I was excited to enter the same high school because it meant I could see her again.” Yeojin still remembered how thrilled she was to meet Sooyoung after all those years.

“But, as you already know, I did more than see her.” Yeojin chuckled lamely.

“And she more than saw you.” Hyejoo was already friends with Yeojin when the dreadful roof incident happened.

“More like, flashed her.” Heejin mumbled and Hyunjin stepped on her foot.

Yeojin recalled the encounter with sadness. She regretted her actions because if she hadn’t been so hasty in seeing Sooyoung, she wouldn’t have scared her. She wished to believe that perhaps they might have became friends or that Sooyoung would have remembered her. Alas, none of that happened. The only thing Yeojin got out of that awful meeting was that a person like Sooyoung would never be interested in a person like her. 

_xxx_

_It had been a couple of weeks since school had started and, so far, Yeojin was slowly getting used to the dynamics of the higher education system. She had to cut back on her ‘outings’ as she liked to call the more than friendly encounters she had with random people because now she had to truly focus on her studies. As a result, she started to feel edgy and tense. Desperately wanting to relieve herself more than anything. Yet, it was impossible until she got familiar with her schedule._

_Besides her raging and uncontrollable hormones, everything was going completely fine in Yeojin’s life. She even believed that everything would be better now that she had gathered the courage to finally approach the person she looked up to so much, Ha Sooyoung._

_Therefore, Yeojin was climbing up the stairs of Building B, hoping she would have the chance to meet her childhood hero as she had heard that Sooyoung liked to hang out on its roof while waiting for her friends to finish their club activities. She was exhilarated about meeting her savior and thanking her properly now that she was no longer a cowardly baby._

_It had been ages since that instance but Yeojin could never forget the bravery when she tried to fight her aggressors, just to be easily tossed to the ground and get her ass kicked. She also wanted to tell her that they both had outgrown their pathetic younger selves and had become cool enough to be feared, if they so wanted._

_Yeojin had been harboring these feelings of gratitude and appreciation for years and she hadn’t realized that there was more depth to them than she could have initially imagined. It was true that she had put Sooyoung on a pedestal, had high esteem for her, and even admired her. However, she also felt something else that she hadn’t been able to put into words._

_Her heart fluttered and her pale cheeks turned cherry blossom pink when she thought of Sooyoung. She was unaware of her own feelings for the girl and thought that she'd simply liked her. Just like she liked her friends. Still, she was going to find out that there was much more to the platonic feelings she had for Sooyoung._

_Yeojin jumped over the gate that prevented the entrance to the roof and spotted Sooyoung’s figure, her back to be more precise, as she was standing near the edge of the building touching the chain link fence that encircled the place. She had long hair now, so much different from the bob cut she had worn when she was a kid with a round chubby face._

_Yeojin walked nervously towards her and Sooyoung must have heard her steps because when she was less than a meter away from reaching her, she turned around, faced her, and smiled at her so lovingly, Yeojin felt immediately swooned. A first love smile she would later call it._

_Yeojin felt like the protagonist of a shoujo anime as Sooyoung turned around while her long hair waved due to the strong breeze. Watching her, in a sort of trance, she could swear she saw petals dancing in the air surrounding her but were none other than unappealing dead leaves as she got lost in her own fantasy. For the first time in years, Yeojin saw Sooyoung, who looked regal in her impeccable uniform. Her hands stuffed in the front pockets of her khaki pants and her uniform’s blazer flapping alongside the blowing wind while her long hair descended beautifully around her shoulders._

_Yeojin was struck by her beauty, whereas the older girl continued smiling showing her bunny teeth and the outline of her plump lips. In all honesty, Sooyoung looked a bit goofy, she just had that kind of face. Nonetheless, she also looked ethereal and Yeojin felt that the words she wanted to tell her were caught up in her throat. So, she stumbled back, blinded by the splendid sight that was Sooyoung until everything fell apart._

_All the feelings Yeojin had been storing up for years towards Sooyoung manifested in the most unexpected of ways as a tent started forming beneath her skirt. Her unmanageable arousal lifting the piece of fabric up before her savior’s very own eyes who dropped her smile as soon as she noticed the prominent bulge between Yeojin’s legs._

_Sooyoung looked at her slightly afraid while Yeojin’s blood continued to concentrate in her lower regions. The younger girl was so surprised by the reaction of her own body that she didn’t even think of putting her hands on her front to cover herself as Sooyoung saw the entirety of her penis become full size in seconds._

_At that moment, while sexual desire built up in her body, Yeojin became aware that she had confused the feelings she had for Sooyoung. What she thought was pure admiration, was not. She harbored romantic feelings, as well as raw lust, for the older girl. She yearned to be closer to her and take her like she had taken so many girls before. Yet, her bubble of illusion popped when Sooyoung changed her expression for one she recognized as disgust, and Yeojin’s longing crushed before it even began._

_There was no need to say anything because Sooyoung’s face said it all. In fact, before either of them were able to vocalize what they had in their minds, Yeojin ran away from the roof, leaving a stupefied Sooyoung alone, wondering what had happened, asking herself why the girl that had seemed so excited to see her, simply disappeared from her sight, never to be seen again._

_xxx_

“Yeah, that shit was pretty dramatic. Maybe you should have stayed and I don’t know... Hear her out?” Hyejoo felt that there was more to the story as they didn’t know Sooyoung’s thoughts on the matter. But from what she had seen today, she could tell Sooyoung didn’t know who Yeojin was. Not until a few hours ago. Incredibly, Yeojin had scarred her so much with her erection that she didn’t even remember the roof meeting.

“As if you would have stayed if your crush saw you popping a boner just because of a smile.” Heejin elbowed Hyejoo who smirked at her.

“Please!! It’s not like my crush hasn’t seen this ‘baby wolf’ coming to life before.” Hyejoo enunciated confidently while Heejin and Yeojin looked at her questioningly and Hyunjin blushed.

“What do you mean?” Yeojin asked intrigued. She didn’t know Hyejoo had a crush.

“It was in the lockers, not a big deal… Like not ‘big’ at all…” Hyunjin murmured and Hyejoo was about to defend herself when Heejin got ahead of her.

“I think there are more important matters at hand than talking about Hyejoo’s tiny bits and her unfortunate crushes.” Heejin said while pushing Hyejoo away. The only romance she was in the mood for was Sooyoung and Yeojin’s, not anyone else’s.

“Mmm… If there’s nothing more to tell, we should go to our classes.” Yeojin checked the time and wondered why this particular day felt like it lasted longer than usual. 

“Yeah, let’s get going but before that, I’m curious about what you are going to do regarding the ‘challenge’... Are you really going to kiss people just to prove a point…?” Hyunjin sincerely asked Yeojin.

“If she does, I will too.” Yeojin was really Sooyoung’s copycat.

“What a mature answer.” Heejin joked but Yeojin was not up for it. Remembering her past with Sooyoung always made her sentimental and regretful.

“I think Saturday will be messy.” Hyunjin whispered to Heejin and Hyejoo, trying not to be heard by Yeojin.

“And I can’t wait…!” Yeojin did hear and went inside her classroom, leaving the trio to question what would be the outcome of all of this.

xxx

Classes were over and Sooyoung was frantically looking for Yeojin. She had wanted to talk to her before but now she ‘needed’ to. She had to apologize. It was the least she could do after involving her in that mess. She was certain that Yeojin didn’t want to take part in the challenge but couldn’t back out once she had accepted. Moreover, she was a senior already, she would be out of school in a few months and this competition was complete nonsense.

Sooyoung didn’t want to compete against Yeojin. She wanted to get acquainted with her. Truthfully, she wanted other things too but it was not the time to be thinking about that now that she was trying to come up with something that would let her know that the challenge had not been her idea, when suddenly she saw her walking to the bus stop with her entourage. What was it called? ‘The Two Dejected Tigers’?

“Im Yeojin!” Sooyoung shouted to the smaller girl from a fair distance.

Yeojin immediately recognized the voice calling her. How could she not? It was Sooyoung. She felt like she couldn’t move or breathe. She really had thought she would be able to avoid her until Saturday but, honestly, she shouldn’t be surprised. Sooyoung looked pretty determined to talk to her in the hallway and she struck her as a persistent person. She instructed her friends to wait for her by the side while Sooyoung approached her.

“Ha Sooyoung.” Yeojin greeted her rival with a gracious smile.

Sooyoung felt her heart pounding in her chest because of Yeojin’s sweet smile. She looked adorable. It was quite unbelievable that such a lovely-looking girl could have the whole campus at her feet because she was a beast in the sack.

“Hey…” Sooyoung greeted nervously while scratching the back of her head.

“Hey back…” Yeojin was trying her best to remain impassive but internally she was dying because of Sooyoung’s cuteness.

“So…” Sooyoung had forgotten what she wanted to say.

“So…?” Yeojin looked at Sooyoung questioningly.

While the high school rivals kept staring at each other and communicating through monosyllables, Sooyoung’s own trio of friends joined Yeojin’s group who were watching the interactions between the so-called ‘tops’ of the school.

“What are we watching?” Yerim, the only one who was acquainted with every one of them, asked curiously.

“A pitiful display of dominance.” Heejin replied in disappointment.

“Your leader being embarrassing.” Hyejoo uttered out of boredom.

“The ice cream truck around the corner.” Hyunjin wanted to buy ice cream and ditch Yeojin but her friends insisted on spying on her.

‘The Smurfs’ placed themselves beside ‘The Triplet Furries’ and decided that watching Sooyoung and Yeojin being awkward with each other was entertaining enough, so they stayed.

“So…” Sooyoung said for the umpteenth time as she turned a deeper shade of red every time the word ‘so’ came out from her mouth.

“So…?” Yeojin was getting tired of the little game.

“S-...” Sooyoung was cut off immediately.

“If you say ‘so’ one more time-...” Yeojin could stare at Sooyoung forever but this was getting annoying.

“Okay, okay… Sorry...” Playtime was over and now the inevitable awaited.

“Sorry.” Sooyoung whispered and Yeojin thought that she was about to start repeating the same word once again.

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to say. I want to apologize for dragging you into this. It was not my intention to do that.” Yeojin found the way Sooyoung gesticulated as she talked to her to be very charming. She looked like a cute octopus that was drowning.

“I was just curious about you and then, I believe Kim Jungeun got word on that and decided to make some profit by interfering in other people’s lives. Like she always does...” Kim Jungeun was a pest for the student body. Always sticking her nose where it didn’t belong.

“I don’t blame you. I kinda figured out you were pressured to agree. No worries. And thank you for the heads up… As you know, I’m a freshman, so there’s still a bunch of stuff I don’t know about... Like, who Kim Jungeun is…?” Yeojin was too busy either studying or having sex, with no time for school gossip.

“Oh, right… She’s just the president of The Journalism Club. She is beyond nosy. She will do anything for a good story. Even fabricating it...” Sooyoung still remembered that fake alien story that made her sell thousands of copies of the school’s newspaper. Where did that money go, anyway?

“Really?? So... Did she fabricate your interest in me?” Yeojin had been given word that Sooyoung had been asking about her. Hence, she wanted to see if Sooyoung would deny the statement.

“Ah- Mmm… Well… That’s not completely false… I was- I’m interested in you…” Sooyoung was blushing again and hoped Yeojin didn’t notice.

Yeojin had to hold back a smile after hearing Sooyoung’s words and seeing the evident embarrassment in her face when she noticed her skin turning a faint shade of red. Her pretty ears sticking out from her head as she put a strand of hair behind her ear. Having confirmed that Sooyoung wanted to know about her pleased her.

“I didn’t know about you until recently when you were mentioned by my friend, Yerim, and I don’t know… I kinda wanted to meet you…” Sooyoung’s words should have made Yeojin happy but the last part only validated what she already suspected. Sooyoung didn’t remember her. 

Yeojin didn’t know if she should feel grateful or disheartened. The roof incident still embarrassed her but Sooyoung’s statement suggested that she didn’t know that she was the little girl who she had tried to save long ago, either. Still, she had to keep the façade as not to show her conflicted emotions upfront.

“The ‘Ha Sooyoung’ wanted to meet me. That’s... That’s pretty flattering, to be honest.” Yeojin tried to change the course of the conversation because if Sooyoung kept telling her how interested she was in meeting her, she knew she would fool herself into getting ideas. Ideas that involved more than simple interest.

“Oh… Do you know about me…?” Sooyoung asked humbly and Yeojin knew by her expression and tone that it was not fake modesty.

Just like Jung Jinsoul had stated, there was no way in hell anyone wouldn’t know who Ha Sooyoung was. She was a legend. Yet, Yeojin only knew the things that were said about her, the ‘persona’ she had created around herself. However, as much as she liked the girl and would wish for something more, firstly, she wanted to get to know her as a person. In that way, she could truly say that she liked her for herself and not for the image she had of her or for who she was ages ago. Yeojin wanted to know the real Ha Sooyoung.

“Everyone knows you, Sooyoung.” Yeojin told her and Sooyoung looked anxiously at her.

“Not really, the only ones who really do are my friends.” Everyone knew her as to how Kim Jungeun and her dreadful Club had portrayed her, a fuckgirl. Just like she had been informed this very morning. Nevertheless, Sooyoung couldn’t deny that she had also encouraged that image until a few months ago when she realized that she didn’t like it so much anymore. She had learned that there was more to her than her conquests, among other things.

“Right, I was talking about your reputation mostly.” Exactly, Sooyoung thought. Yeojin confirmed her theories. 

“Well, in that case, I want to change that.” Sooyoung declared.

Yeojin had initially thought that the whole reason Sooyoung wanted to talk with her was to complain about her stolen girls or something of the kind. Evidently, she didn’t really know her. Ha Sooyoung was not a one-dimensional individual who could only be depicted as a player. She had layers and she was about to show her that.

“Mmm… This may sound awkward but I was wondering if you perhaps…” Sooyoung hoped Yeojin wouldn’t reject her.

“Perhaps…?” Sooyoung wasn’t about to start the repeating game again, was she? 

xxx

Still, no ice cream in hand, the combination of Yeojin and Sooyoung’s friends continued watching the pair who now appeared too close for comfort.

“Why does it look like Sooyoung is about to confess…?” Hyejoo asked the group.

“Confess? They just seem to be very good friends.” Yerim didn’t quite get what Hyejoo saw.

“They basically met each other today. How can they be friends?” Jiwoo couldn’t really see anything. She needed glasses.

“Ha Sooyoung confessing…?? No way…!! Im Yeojin would beat her to it…!!” Hyunjin carelessly said and then covered her mouth with both of her big hands, making her slip more obvious.

“What did you say, cat girl?” Chaewon asked her and Hyunjin pretended she had not heard her.

“Do you know something we don't…?” Chaewon insisted.

“Nope.” Hyejoo said on behalf of Hyunjin.

“We don't know anything.” Heejin added.

“Oh, so you all know something…” Jiwoo looked at the suspicious trio but focused her gaze on Heejin.

“Doubtful.” Hyejoo tried to convince them while Hyunjin looked like she wanted to confess all the sins in existence, even if they were not hers.

“Care to enlighten us…?” Chaewon asked Hyunjin directly.

“Don’t call me ‘ass’. I have a name!” Hyunjin looked offended.

“I mean us as in u-s…” What could Chaewon expect from a girl that wore cat ears and had insured her ass, really?

“BBC’s Ass.” Hyejoo corrected and Hyunjin frowned at her.

“Well…?” Jiwoo asked Hyunjin but looked at Heejin instead. Heejin looked the other way. Sooyoung friend’s gaze was too penetrating.

“Yeojin has liked Sooyoung for a long time.” Hyunjin indifferently informed while looking at her claws.

“What the fuck…?!?!” Jiwoo was sure that ass girl was lying. Long time? What did a long time mean, exactly? And what was the name of the bunny girl, again? Jeon Heejin?

“THIS IS SO GREAT!!!” Yerim couldn't contain her excitement but she was shushed by Hyunjin.

“Dude!! That’s Yeojin’s most sacred secret!!! The fuck!!” Heejin yelled at Hyunjin, which only confirmed that she had told the truth.

“So, the homos have the hots for each other.” Chaewon rubbed her chin in deep thought. Interesting.

“Homos? As in both of them?? Does Sooyoung like her too?” Hyejoo asked eagerly. If that was true, Yeojin would be thrilled.

“From nothing to rivals… I like that… We can be the same...” Jiwoo said while winking at Heejin.

“Who are you?” Heejin asked. It seemed she had not been paying attention to Jung Jinsoul’s introductions.

“Your future... Hopefully, your present... And, definitely, your past.” Jiwoo answered smoothly with a chilling smile. Heejin blushed.

“What the fuck?” Chaewon asked Jiwoo who just shrugged her shoulders.

“Awww!! Jiwoo is in love…!” Yerim clapped like a seal forgetting the matter at hand.

“What’s your name…?” Heejin asked, suddenly curious about this self-assured girl.

“You can call me Mrs. Jeon.” Jiwoo replied cockily and none of the present people could believe what they were witnessing, which was far more interesting than Yeojin and Sooyoung’s staring contest.

“Isn’t that my mom…?” Heejin stupidly asked.

“Then you already know how to call me.” Jiwoo said and it seemed only Hyejoo got the joke because she was holding her belly and laughing at the side.

“Mommy…?” Heejin said, surprising herself while everyone laughed. 

“Smooth!” Hyunjin patted Jiwoo in the back.

“I approve!” Hyejoo added. 

“What the hell is happening here?” Chaewon asked when she noticed Heejin couldn't now stop looking at Jiwoo. The whole day had been surreal and never-ending. So irritating.

“I don’t know, but isn’t it lovely? Two couples from rival groups finding love on this fine day!” Apparently, Yerim had read too much YA Fiction.

“We’re not really rivals, that’s just Jung Jinsoul’s intention. Besides, we’re not really sure about Yeojin and Sooyoung yet… I mean Yeojin’s liking is confirmed but… What about Sooyoung’s?” Hyejoo got back to the initial subject.

“I’m not sure. But I strongly believe that she likes her too.” If Jiwoo had to bet on it, she would.

“She looks extra fidgety and she is blushing too much. She is not usually like this. Like not at all.” Yerim hoped that what they were hinting at was really true. It would be awesome having couples between their group of friends.

“Yeah, it feels like Yeojin is affecting her just by being in her presence.” Jiwoo supplied.

“I can see that.” Hyunjin looked at the unaware pair. 

“I’ve never seen Sooyoung invested in anything but her skincare and she seemed more preoccupied in approaching Yeojin in the hallway than that… Also, now that I remember... She looked pretty hypnotized by her. Standing like a fool, with her mouth wide open…” Jiwoo realized. Everything indicated that Sooyoung had a crush.

“True.” Hyunjin said as she also saw the exchange.

“I second that.” Hyejoo put her two cents.

“Are we going to tell them?” Yerim didn’t like slow burn romances.

“Tell them what?” Heejin had been too busy staring at Jiwoo to pay attention to the conversation.

“That there's no need for a challenge…! Why would they kiss other people when they can just kiss each other?” Only Yerim wanted the easy route. No one liked drabbles, people enjoyed full-blown novels. This is a novella, by the way. Wink. Wink.

“Fuck no.” Heejin spat.

“No way.” Chaewon made her opinion known.

“Nah.” Hyunjin agreed with the rest.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jiwoo confronted Yerim.

“Okay, it seems we are all shitty friends. Excellent! Let’s find more things in common…!” Hyejoo sarcastically stated as everyone but Yerim laughed.

“Actually, I'm getting kind of hungry… Maybe we can get to know each other and eat some ice cream?” Heejin asked the group who still watched the unmoving pair.

“Oh!!! So you suddenly want ice cream when moments ago you ignored me?” Hyunjin was going to start complaining.

“My treat?” In fact, it was not that Heejin was feeling charitable. She just wanted to talk with this Jiwoo girl.

‘The Smurfs’ and ‘The Triplet Furries’ turned their heads the moment Heejin offered to pay for the ice creams. They nodded like obedient puppies and hurriedly left the premises of the school. Forgetting about the couple and thinking that maybe this new merge was for the better as their oblivious leaders would hopefully become a thing.

“So, are we friends now?” Hyunjin asked as she happily munched on her ice cream.

“I guess, we are.” Chaewon answered, thinking that ‘The Triplet Furries’ would be a good addition to their group.

“So… Mint choco or not mint choco…?” Heejin asked the group.

“Mint choco!!” Everyone but Chaewon responded.

“Pineapples on pizza or not pineapples on pizza…?” Heejin continued making the important questions.

“Pineapples on pizza!!” Everyone but Chaewon responded.

“You know… Now that I’ve thought it through, I think it would be better if we stay our separate ways…” Chaewon could not hang out with people who thought that toothpaste was a flavor and that a pizza was a dessert.

“Party pooper!!” Everyone booed. Chaewon laughed wholeheartedly at being teased and sincerely smiled, accepting the new fusion.

“Do you think we should think of a new name for us or we should just call us ‘The Smurf Furries’?” Hyunjin asked. 

“..........” Hyunjin’s suggestion sucked, so everyone tried to come up with a better name but failed miserably in the process.

“I think we should not call us just anything…” Over Chaewon’s dead body they would have such a stupid name. She would not allow it.

“My name is not ass, It’s Hyunjin…!” Hyunjin pouted. Chaewon flicked her cat ears.

“Until when do I have time to consider this fusion thing?” Chaewon asked but nobody heard her, they were too busy becoming friends.

xxx

Yeojin felt time going by slowly, really slowly as she waited for Sooyoung to ask the damned question she wanted to ask. She was prolonging the moment on purpose, making her imagine the worst of scenarios. Fortunately, when she was on the verge of losing her patience and yelling at the slowpoke, Sooyoung finally talked.

“... I was wondering if you perhaps wanted to be friends…? With me, that’s it…?” Sooyoung looked like a baby apple as her face turned the deepest shade of red and a strand of her hair stood like a stem.

Sooyoung had managed to beat Yeojin in the talking game, she had so painfully lost in the roof months ago, as she had successfully done what she meant to do, asking her to become friends. Just like in the video games, this scenario seemed the most beneficial outcome, a good good ending, if you will.

Yeojin felt happiness radiating inside. If she couldn’t have Sooyoung like she really wanted, a friendship was the next best thing. It had to be. She preferred having her in her life like that than not having her at all. 

What Yeojin didn’t know was that Sooyoung wanted basically the same thing she did. She wanted something deeper than a friendship but felt that she needed to truly know Yeojin before she tried anything else.

“Yeah, that would be cool.” Yeojin replied with less excitement than what she truly felt at the possibilities of becoming Sooyoung’s friend.

Sooyoung beamed the most beautiful smile at Yeojin, pleased with her acceptance. The younger girl felt a tug in her heart, that first love smile was too much to handle. Her reaction at something so simple was the first indicator of the walls she had built up, after what she considered her most embarrassing moment, crumbling. She couldn’t display her emotions, though. She needed to pretend she was unbothered by the whole situation. 

“I thought you would ask me formally to be your rival.” Yeojin diverted the conversation, trying to cool down her emotions.

“I don't care about that. So, friends?” Sooyoung asked again just to confirm that what she had heard was not a product of her imagination.

“Friends.” Yeojin slightly smiled and Sooyoung smiled harder.

Sooyoung extended her hand and looked at Yeojin expectantly. Yeojin shook it and Sooyoung did the same. Yeojin was dying because of their first skin on skin contact. It was a hand but it was Sooyoung’s and that’s what mattered.

“Wanna join me at lunch tomorrow? My friends will also be there but you can bring yours.” Sooyoung invited Yeojin to her lunch spot unaware that their groups had already unified. They were not snails like their leaders.

“Sure.” Yeojin tried her best at appearing indifferent. She felt that with time she would obviously fail.

“Cool.” Sooyoung continued to smile.

Sooyoung hadn't let go of Yeojin’s hand and continued shaking it. She didn’t want to. It was small and fit perfectly in her own. Fortunately, Yeojin didn’t mind. 

“Uh… I think your friends are gone…” Sooyoung remarked once she remembered that ‘The Terrible Trio’ was supposed to wait for Yeojin. 

“Those fuckers…” Yeojin uttered. They had left her on her own to face her crush. What wonderful emotional support.

“I don’t know where mine are but there is an ice cream truck right there…” Sooyoung felt like she was asking Yeojin on a date. 

“Do you want some...?” Sooyoung threaded carefully.

“Yes.” Yeojin feared that if Sooyoung kept looking at her like that, she would say ‘yes’ to anything she asked her.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
